User blog:Ausir/Inside Crysis: Be the Weapon
At Suvudu, you can find [http://sf-fantasy.suvudu.com/2011/03/inside-crysis-be-the-weapon.html another behind the scenes look at the Crysis: Legion novel] by Hugo Award-winning author Peter Watts, with more excerpts from the book. This time, aside from information about the Nanosuit, it also delves more into the background of Alcatraz, of which we learn very little in the game itself. Here's a snippet: :Let me tell you about my mother. She was a cunt. :Not always, mind you. Not at first. She was never Parent of the Year material—bit on the judgmental side, that just goes with the whole Bible-belt mindset—but at least she wasn’t a drunk or a methhead. Never hit me. Never forgot me on the luggage carousel. Perfectly decent woman, you know? No complaints, all while I was growing up. :Then the dementia hit, and holy fucking Christ. :She’d turn into a monster. Not full-time, not in the early stages anyway, but sometimes she’d just—snap. Turn into this rabid snarling animal. Course she was getting on by then, and times weren’t great generally. My folks lost most of their savings in the Double Dip, which meant they couldn’t replace those fancy antique plates we had after she threw them at me during one of her ''episodes. All we had left was that cheap plastic shit that would barely dent if you dropped it from orbit. And I wasn’t around much by then, for obvious reasons, so she started whaling on Dad instead. Poor bastard never fought back—some TwenCen bullshit about not supposed to hit a lady, he wouldn’t last a day in today’s armed forces let me tell you. I came home on furlough one weekend and he’d locked himself in the bathroom and she was stabbing at the door with a goddamned screwdriver. He was one big fucking bruise, all purple and yellow, this gentle old fart who never hurt anyone. I mean, he was seventy-five years old! And that was when I decided, enough. I gave the old cunt a choice between the police station and the psych ward. I never saw her again after I got her institutionalized. Not once.'' :But what really pissed me off was the way people kept making ''excuses for her.'' :Nobody saw a monster. All anybody saw was a victim of the disease. That’s why Dad never hit back, it’s not her fault, it’s the ''dementia. People would visit her in the home and she’d rant and spit and say all these vile things about Dad and everyone would just sadly shake their heads and say “It’s the Alzheimer’s speaking, how can you cut her off like that, she’s your mother.”'' :But the thing was, they couldn’t have it both ways. If this was the disease, then it wasn’t my mother at all; my mother had died years ago, she died when the dementia undid all the circuits that made her what she was and rewired her into this vicious twisted body-snatcher thing made out of recycled meat. In which case I owed it nothing. And if she ''was my mother, well, then my mother was a rabid dog that needed to be put down if you ask me, and I didn’t owe that thing any special breaks either.'' Read the whole thing here. Category:News Category:Blog posts